Several applications involve rendering of visual objects on a user interface. A rendering pipeline or method is typically used to render visual objects. The rendering pipeline includes a series of steps starting from an input to final rendering. These steps include, for example, transformations, rasterizing, clipping, etc., depending on the type of graphics pipeline. In addition to rendering, hit testing calculations are performed to recognize which object is selected by the user. Information about objects and cursor location is used for hit testing. Typically, a Graphics Processing Unit (GPU) performs the rendering and, in parallel, a Central Processing Unit (CPU) performs hit testing calculations. But if there are large number of visual objects, hit testing calculations consume significant CPU resources. This leads to performance issues such as reduced response time.